


Change in the Future Ahead

by MoralChaos



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformers: The Movie (1986)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralChaos/pseuds/MoralChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparkling, abandoned by his creators soon finds his way to the Autobot city of Iacon. Lost, cold, hungry and confused Chaos soon finds his way to the biggest racing stadium on Cybertron. Meeting one of the greatest racers Fasttrack, he soon sees hope in his life when the young racer takes Chaos in as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Know i know I'm not the greatest writer, but i do hope that you enjoy this story ^^; It was something i came up with a while ago and just now starting to get back into it. 
> 
> My OC Chaos is mine, and please do not use him without permission.

“Oh Primus! He’s here! Come on, lets see if we can get a picture of him!” the shouts of racing fans could be heard behind the black painted sparkling as he walked down the brightly lighted streets. The crowd ran past Chaos without a care that he was there, knocking him down in a pool of water in the process. He whimpered as he sat up and watched them head to the large stadium. Strobe lights flashed and whirled into the sky, along with lights shining down on the roaring crowd, showing that the entertainment was about to begin. Chaos stood and shook the water off his frame, before jumping into an alley to avoid being trampled by more fans.

The Iacon 5,000: one of the biggest races on Cybertron and one thing he would probably never get to see. Chaos was just a sparkling, abandoned in the middle of nowhere by his creators for cycles before he grew old enough to find his way into the Autobot city, Iacon. The closest thing to the race he could see were the play backs on one of the large holographic billboards and banners posted all over the city. Chaos let out a sigh as he turned and headed into the alley to find some energon or anything that he really could eat. Chaos was cold, now wet, and hungry; no one cared or even noticed he was abandoned and forgotten. To them Chaos was an odd looking sparkling with a spiked frame and two large horns on the top of my helm; he was different from everyone else, and no one took any notice of him because of it.

With a growl coming from his tanks from not eating in a few weeks, hs continued to scrounge around for anything to eat, but quickly found nothing. Not a drop of energon could be found in the alley nor dumpsters close by. Chaos plopped himself down on the ground, tears threatened to burst out and run down his face. Venting a sigh he curled up against the wall and found himself drifting into recharge to at lest get some sleep. It was the only thing he could do and thought about what was going to happen to him. It was a thought that always drifted to the back of his helm and kept with him ever since he was abandoned. Everyday he thought that he was going to die, and die alone.

~~~

It wasn’t long until Chaos woke up to the sounds of cheers and a crowd of people rush by, talking about the race. Getting up Chaos walked to the edge of the building and noticed the race was over for the night. Chaos frowned again, ‘Well I’ll probably see the playback on the screen sooner or later.’ he thought to himself, as watching from the billboards was the only way he could see a race or anything for that matter. No Sparkling was supposed to enter any event alone with a creator. Since Chaos didn't have any creators he wouldn’t be allowed inside. Although he knew the rules a spark of curiosity washed over him, wanting to know what the track looked like and hopefully see a race for himself.

Quickly sneaking over to one of the side doors Chaos waited for the door to open and the right moment to sneak inside. He didn’t have to wait long as a mech came out to throw away the trash in the dumpster just right outside the door. Chaos rushed inside and down a few steps before anyone could take notice he even entered inside. Chaos gazed across the stadium; the track was magnificent. Large, twisted turns of track with different, dangerous objects they had to pass. The stadium was dark except for a few emergency lights around the sides, noting that the race was over for the night. Though he could still make out everything. Never has he seen something so magnificent. Smiling brightly to himself, he hurried down a long flight of stairs to the bottom railing that was the closest thing to the track. But the railing was way to tall for him to see much of anything. Getting an idea, he jumped up on one of the seats so he could see everything more clearly.

“Hey! What-are-you-doing-here?” an extremely fast voice spoke and it took Chaos a minute or two to process what he was saying. He turned around to see a tall, slender blue and white mech standing beside him. Chaos noticed him from the billboards and was about to tell him that he was happy to meet such an extremely famous ‘bot like him, though the glare he was gave him gave him the idea that he wasn’t friendly. Or at lest at this moment he wasn't to happy to see him. “You-shouldn’t-be-here! How-did-you-get-in-here?! Guards!” He called.

Chaos whimpered at his fast angry voice and had no idea what to do. “Hey Blurr, what seems to be the problem?” A bright red and white mech ask before Blurr pointed at me. “Him!-That’s-What!-I-don’t-want-him-around-here-and-he’s-defiantly-not-supposed-to-be-in-here!-I don’t-like-sparkling-especially-ones-who-look-like-they-have-been-out-on-the-streets!” His words where harsh and cold which caused him to frown and coward away from him. Chaos glanced up at the beside the angry blue mech. Both where built similar, but Fasttrack was more slender and had a visor covering his optics. He smiled kindly down at the sparkling and bent down to his level. “Hey there little one. Where are your parents?”

“Fasttrack!-What-in-Primus’s-name-are-your-doing-talking-to….that?!” Blurr asked angrily.

Fasttrack gave a sigh and a shake of his helm, “Just trying to find out why he’s here, calmly, rather than yelling at him like you are.” He replied crossing his arms over his chassis and gave his friend a glare.

"I-I-"

Chaos was cut off when two guards came charged at him, looking just as angry as Blurr. Whimpering Chaos darted up the flight of stairs and through the door he came through, though he was more of forcefully pushed out the door by the guards who caught up to him. “And stay out!” They yelled like he was some kind of animal.  
Tears flowed out of Chaos's optics as he sat out on the ground, staring at the door he came out of. The sudden crackle of thunder made him jump and look up at the sky, and of course it started to poor down rain. Chaos quickly spotted a box near the dumpster and huddled inside to keep myself warm and out of the rain, though the box wouldn’t hold the rain for much longer. Chaos was cold, wet, hungry, and was yelled at, though no one seemed to care.


	2. Chapter 2

Fasttack sighed as he watched the little sparkling run away from them. He turned towards Blurr and narrowed his optics, “What the frag is wrong with you?! You could have been a bit more nice to the poor little guy.”

“”Poor-little-guy?!” Fasttrack, he-is-a-sparkling-and-probably-one-who-lives-on-the-streets! He-doesn’t-belong-here-or-anywhere-else. I’m-just-glad-he’s-gone-now.” He huffed as he spoke ten times as fast as anyone else. Blurr gave him no time to response as he turned and left, “Well-im-out-of-here,-fans-and-popurazy-our-waiting-to-get-our-picture-and-then-we’re- getting-a-drink. You-comin’?” he asked as he glanced behind him towards his friend. Fasttrack remained silent for a moment before he sighed, “I’ll be there in a moment.” He replied before walking up the stairs towards where he last saw the little one run off to. A crack of thunder could be heard before it started to poor down rain. He glanced up towards the sky as he exited out of the stadium and back into an alley way. He glanced around to see if he saw any sign of the black mech anywhere, but their seemed to be no sign of him. Just as he was about to go back inside and head off to the red carpet with his friend he heard something raddle against the dumpster. He walked over to it and glanced around before noticing the box on the ground. He leaned down and found two bright blue, yet scared and terrified optics looking at him. He frowned at the sight as the little sparkling shivered from the cold. “Oh you poor thing. Come here.” He cooed to him softly as he gently reached inside and picked up Chaos in his arms. Chaos allowed him to pick him up and hold him. Never getting this kind of affection towards him. His creators left him when he was born and all his life never had been held before. It felt….nice. “Primus, your freezing.” He whispered softly as he held him close to his chest before quickly heading back inside the stadium and out of the rain. Once inside Fasttrack quickly headed off to his trailer where he was staying in. Though it wasn’t any kind of ordinary trailer, inside their was a large berth that seemed like it could fit three. A wash ranks, a television, a kitchen and many things that could store items. Though trophy’s lined the wall above the berth and around the trailer. The trailer was like a home on wheels and it was nothing like Chaos had ever seen before. Red, blue and white interior lined the trailer with extravagant details and seemed like quiet a lot of money went into such a fine trailer.

Once inside Fasttrack quickly grabbed a warm towel to dry him off before wrapping him in a large soft blanket. He smiled kindly towards him, “There, all nice and warm?” he asked gently to try and not scare him like Blurr did. Chaos simply nodded his helm before curling up in the large red blanket before looking around at his new surroundings. Fasttrack layed him down on the berth before sitting beside him. “So where are your parents?” he asked after a moment. Chaos looked up at the red mech before looking down and fettled with the blanket in his servos, “I-I don’t have any.” He whispered softly. Tears started to fill his optics when he thought about being all alone and forgotten. Fasttrack frowned by this and brought him close, “Its alright, you can stay with him. I’m sure your hungry, would you like some energon?” he asked. Chaos nodded lightly as he glanced up at him shyly, not ever having someone be so kind to him. The racer grinned before hoping off the large berth and went over to what looked like a large glass cabinet filled with high grade and fancy energon. Though he grabbed a cube of normal energon and gave it to the thin sparkling who took it with a nod of thanks before drinking it happily.

It saddened Fasttrack to see this small sparkling so weak and frail from not eating or having anyone to take care of him. He knew that he probably shouldn’t have him here with him, but what else could he do? He couldn’t live with himself if he let the little one go off into the streets to live all alone. No telling what crazy mech would do to him if he found him. He sighed to himself before making the decision to keep him here with him. Safe and sound. Chaos quickly finished his energon before handing the cube off to him and huddled under the blanket. Never had feeling something so soft before. “What is you name little one?” Fasttrack asked after a moment before taking the empty cube back, “C-Chaos….” The little one said. He never was given a name by his creators, but liked the name Chaos very much and seemed to call himself that. Fasttrack nodded with a smile, “I’m Fasttrack, very nice to meet you Chaos.”

“Do I have to leave now?” Chaos asked looked up at him with sad optics, not wanting to go off all alone again. Fasttrack frowned before shaking his helm, “No of course not! Chaos, you can stay with me as long as you want.” He grinned. Chaos for the first time smiled at that, feeling like he finally had someone who wanted him.


End file.
